


at peace

by faytfinx



Series: loving jo jinho [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Self-Acceptance, Sleepovers, Vulnerability, jinho-centric, ot10 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faytfinx/pseuds/faytfinx
Summary: Everyone knew Jinho as the patient, reliable and caring hyung, but one day he just wasn't himself. What could be on the eldest member's mind?Or alternatively, Jinho has self doubts but his members are there for him.





	at peace

**Author's Note:**

> I love jo jinho so I made a story about the rest of pentagon loving him. 'how interesting to see him vulnerable between his members,' I thought and here it is. honestly, I've been writing this for weeks in multiple sittings so I don't know if it's any good.
> 
> if there are any errors in the writing please let me know.
> 
> shoutout to my beta-reader yoon for helping with this fic ~
> 
> also I write hui's real name as hoetaek instead of hwitaek, sorry if it bothers you.

There was a burden on his shoulders he couldn't explain. 

As the eldest member of Pentagon, Jinho held responsibilities that the other members -- even their leader -- weren't aware of. 

Many of these responsibilities seemed small but his presence made their lives so much easier: clarifying the details of their schedule with their manager, speaking to the staff for further details per each event, watching over his groupmates for any problems (their health during practice or in the dorms or even outside, possible wardrobe malfunctions, conflicts between members), making decisions when no one else wanted to speak up, and noting little things Hoetaek might not notice so he could mention it later.

To simplify, Jinho was a reliable hyung. Sure, he often nagged the younger members and was a bit of a complainer but he loved the boys like they were all his little brothers.

Two year later, many of these little acts seemed to have become his expected responsibilities as the mat-hyung. Usually, Jinho didn't mind them -- in fact, he loved doing these things. They were his acts of love towards his members and they were grateful enough to verbally thank him whenever they had the opportunity. 

Lately though, he was feeling a little burnt out. It wasn't the first time within those two years of responsibilities either. Three times within that time span did the other members notice the small changes in their shortest member. 

He was unusually quiet, he smiled less, his tone of voice sounded more harsh when he spoke, his smiles seemed less genuine, and his body seemed lethargic. 

The first time it happened was on the last day of their promotions for their first comeback and the other boys didn't know how to approach him. Being the eldest member, they knew there was a certain line they couldn't cross as groupmates. They kept asking if he was alright throughout the day, trying to appease him with little teases or jokes to which he responded with curt replies. At one point, he snapped and told them to leave him alone which they sullenly complied. The rest of the day was awkward when there wasn't a camera directed at them.

 

It was nearly two in the morning when they returned to their respective dorms. Almost all of them seemed ready to crash until they all received a message in their group chat from Jinho. 

'I want to talk to all of you right now. Meeting in this dorm,' was all it said. 

A few of them grew weary, others were a little concerned. A short message from Jinho with strict punctuation was the usual but the events throughout the day seemed to make it seem like the bearer of bad news.

In less than fifteen minutes, all ten boys from both dorms squished together in whatever way they could in the living room on Jinho, Changgu, Yanan, Yuto, and Wooseok's dorm. 

Shinwon, Yanan, Hoetaek, Changgu, and Hyunggu tried to fit onto the long side of the L shaped sofa. In the end, Shinwon shifted to sit onto the armrest for the sake of comfort and to give space for the other four. Hyojong sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Hoetaek, leaning on his legs while hugging a throw pillow he was able to nab before anyone else got to sit on the piece of furniture. Yuto and Wooseok were both sitting on the floor as well. The youngest member was leaning into the short L side of the sofa from Shinwon while Yuto was leaning his head against Wooseok's shoulder. Jinho sat on the inside of the shorter end of the sofa with Hongseok on the end next to Wooseok's head, although he kept a little space between them as a precaution for Jinho's comfort.

For several minutes, the room was submerged in an awkward silence that couldn't be broken -- even with a cough or a sneeze (Shinwon tried, no one responded to them). Some of the boys were fiddling with their fingers, others just looked around the room observing the little details of the walls like they'd never seen it before in their life. 

One thing was for certain, they were all waiting on Jinho to say the first word. All of them occasionally sneaked a glance at his direction wondering when those words were going to be said. Jinho had his head down, staring at his hands clasped together in his lap. 

When Yanan looked over, he saw his eldest hyung with scrunched up eyebrows as he glared at the ground hard. Hoetaek's fleeting glance revealed Jinho pouting. Changgu saw the member open his mouth for a moment, pause, then closed it again. Yuto's eyes flitted diagonally upwards to see a frown on his lips while his eyes seemed resigned.

Five, ten, fifteen minutes passed in silence but still no one made a move to do anything despite fatigue slowly getting to some of them.

"I...," came a soft voice. They tensed. Those who were getting sleepy became wide awake. Wooseok almost choked on his yawn.

A pause.

Jinho didn't raise his head but he knew -- he could feel -- all nine pairs of eyes were on him. He let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry," he said a little louder.

Another pause. 

"I'm so sorry." It was almost a whisper.

Some of the other members locked eyes with each other. Yuto looked at Hyojong. Hoetaek glanced towards Hongseok. Wooseok's gaze passed all the members sitting on the long side of the couch before settling on Shinwon at the end.

All of them looked at each other with the same thought in mind: patience. Most of them accepted the apology a long time ago. Now they just wanted to know why. 

Why Jinho was acting so coldly.

Why he needed to apologize. 

Several beats of silence later, the shortest boy lifted his head a little higher but made no intention of lifting up his eyes. He couldn't look away from the space between his knees, where Hyojong's hand was on the floor. 

"I've been... lately, I've been tired," he quietly admitted.

"But hyung, you're always tired," stated Wooseok before Hyunggu shushed him, shooting him a weak glare.

It was no secret though. They were all tired, almost all the time. That was the cost of being an idol. They pushed themselves all the time for a chance at success, a chance to be known. To show their best to their fans.

It was no surprise that the eldest member's confession confused most of them.

Jinho smiled weakly. He took a chance to look at Hyojong's face. The blond boy's eyes were confused but empathetic. Jinho could tell he was trying to understand him but he couldn't. The shortest idol pulled his gaze back down.

"Yeah." 

Patience, they told themselves.

"But this is a different kind of tired," he finally admitted, "will... will you listen? Without interruptions?" 

His voice was weak. It sounded full of fear and doubt. It didn't have the power and strength of Pentagon's main vocal. The assuring tone of the eldest hyung wasn't there. Even just a glance at his posture screamed vulnerable: knees together, back bent forward, head down, hands clenched together.

And it scared them. 

All of them. 

"Of course!" was Hyunggu's cheerful but soft reply in an attempt to lighten the mood. "As our mat-hyung, of course we'll listen to you. We always will." The other members nodded in mutual agreement.

Jinho flinched when he heard the term. 

Mat-hyung.

Some of them didn't notice it, but Hyojong did. 

Hyojong cautiously lifted his hand that was on the floor and hovered it over Jinho's tense hands on his lap. The eldest member watched the movements but made no hostile reaction to the invasion of his space. Instead, he simply closed his eyes. 

Hyojong understood as he softly placed his palm on top of Jinho's hands, wrapping his fingers around them comfortably. He rubbed the back of his hyung's palm in gentle circles with his thumb. 

There was a ghost of a smile on the eldest hyung's lips before it was gone; it almost looked like a trick to the eyes. Everyone watched the interaction. 

"I've been tired lately," he started again, "but it's not a physical kind of tired." 

"It feels like the world is on my shoulders even though I know nothing's really there. It makes me scared and it makes me so tired. I didn't know what it was at first so I tried to ignore it but it just got worse. I became more anxious and scared. It made me mad that I couldn't control it. I couldn't stop thinking about and it bothered me all day and all night." 

Shinwon opened his mouth but immediately closed it after a moment of thought. 

No interruptions, he said.

They just had to wait.

They all had the same question in their head.

What was _it_?

Jinho could feel that question hanging in the air. A deep breath in and breathed it out, he reminded himself. He felt a warm hand on the top of his back as support; it was Hongseok.

"My responsibilities as the oldest member of Pentagon, my role as an older brother figure," he started with a croak, "my skills as a vocalist, and my image as an idol."

He sheepishly tried to clear his throat.

"The pressure of all these thoughts finally got to me today and I got scared. I felt like I couldn't even tell you all this because I'm the mat-hyung, I'm the one you all lean onto for support. I didn't want to show you this weak side of me. I was afraid if you all saw me in this state then you wouldn't want to depend on me anymore. I didn't want to lose that trust you all had in me.

"I was able to hold it in for months -- after our debut and the entire time during Pentagon Maker -- but it finally got to me today and I'm so sorry you had to see this side of me." 

Hongseok could feel his hyung start to shake under his palm. He rubbed circles onto his back in attempt to calm him. Hyunggu scooted closer to his small member and silently threw a hand over to Jinho's farther shoulder from behind his back and squeezed it in reassurance.

"I just feel so overwhelmed and tired -- tired of being the big hyung all the time." 

After he spoke his mind, he paused. Realization slowly dawned to him at the implications of his words. Fear crept up in Jinho's wide eyes. His head immediately shot up to look at some of his fellow members. Of those within his immediate vision, Shinwon, Changgu, and Hoetaek looked surprised, Hyojong's expression was impassive, and Yanan seemed confused. 

"But I'm not tired of any of you guys. That's not what I meant at all!" He added in a rush before slowing his words again, this time with a weak smile as he looked at some of them before looking back down again, "I love all of you dearly and wouldn't trade any of you for the world. 

"I just... want a break from the mat-hyung responsibilities sometimes... but it's hard. I feel like I always have to be in control when something goes wrong and it's my turn to resolve it. It feels like I can't let go of it without disappointing anyone but I feel like if I don't, I'm going to fall apart again at this rate.

"I don't know what to do and I'm so sorry for dragging you all into this mess."

The small man's shoulders slumped. He pulled one of his calloused hands away from Hyojong's gentle ones to cover his eyes as he curled more into himself on the sofa. He was ashamed of himself and his members could tell. They could all tell he was done talking. 

"I'm such a sorry excuse of a hyung --"

"Don't say that!" 

They were all surprised by the outburst; even Jinho was stunned. All of them turned their heads towards the one person with watery eyes: Changgu.

"You're not a sorry excuse or anything like that. You worked hard to get where you are and you've helped all of us more than you can imagine. This doesn't make me think of you any less." There was a deep frown on his face and he was trying so hard to hold back his tears. His knuckles were white from the pressure he was putting on them, pressing them together. Hoetaek placed his left hand over the closest knee of the man next to him, successfully calming him down even a little bit. 

Before Jinho knew what was happening, he felt his torso being pulled up from his crouch as he was being embraced in front by a warm body.

Ah, it was Hyunggu. 

"I'm so sorry, hyung. I'm sorry you've been enduring these feelings for so long," the younger man breathed by his ear tightening the hug.

"No, I'm sorry for being a weak hyung," wearing a worn out smile, Jinho patted Hyunggu's back.

"Jinho-hyung."

He looked up to stare at Hoetaek's serious face.

"If you're a weak hyung, then I'm an even weaker leader and hyung to the rest of the guys here."

"No, you're not, Hoetaek. You're the most hardworking and caring one out all of us and you know that," Jinho had a weak smirk on his lips, fully recognizing the nonsense their leader was saying. 

"Oh yeah?" Hoetaek crossed his arms in defiance and had a smirk of his own on his face. "Why should I believe you when you don't believe in the things we tell you?" 

"Because you were appointed leader by all of us unanimously and Cube agreed to it. I'm only the oldest because I was born first."

Shinwon clicked his tongue. 

"Damn, he has a point."

"Not the time, you idiot," Yanan whispered rather loudly. Even though he tried to be quiet everyone had heard it. Wooseok, Changgu, Hongseok and Hoetaek let out a laugh or two. Yuto, Hyojong, Jinho and Hyunggu (he was still hugging the smaller man though so no one saw it) had a smile on their face. Shinwon himself was surprised.

"Sorry, Yananie," he apologized, scratching the back of his neck out of embarrassment. "But it's true that Jinho-hyung's not wrong."

"Age isn't important if you're a good person," Hyojong interrupted, "even if you were the youngest ("Oh, that's weird to think about." "Shut up, Shinwon." "Sorry."), we'd still love you and treat you with respect... most of the time. Like Wooseok." The said youngest grinned shyly at the sudden attention they all gave him. 

"Sure, he's a dork and we make fun of him ("Hey!"), but he's also hardworking just like the rest of us," the blond member continued, "And when do we not poke fun at each other regardless of our age difference? Age isn't always important to us, it's the relationships we have with each other. Don't you think so, hyung?"

Jinho paused in thought with Hyunggu still clinging onto him although in the form of a side hug. Everything Hyojong said made sense; age was just a number between them. Sure, the eldest man had responsibilities but they all had some burdens of their own as a respective member of Pentagon. In a way, he was no different from them. 

A laugh escaped his lips once more almost in defeat but it was light.

"You made a good point, Hyojong," Jinho smiled softly. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused today because of my insecurities."

"Hyung --"

"What I mean to say, Hongseok, is thanks for listening and trying to understand me. Thank you, all of you. I really appreciate it," the small hyung finished with a little grin that reached even his eyes. The tense atmosphere instantly faded and the members all broke into their own smile of relief. 

"I'm glad," sighed Hoetaek.

"Although I can't promise you guys this episode won't happen again. While I know between us I don't always have to be your reliable hyung, I think the most stressful times for me were during promotions and media attention," he admitted albeit almost shyly, mumbling the last part of his sentence. 

Some hums, oohs and aahs were echoed in the common room. 

"Is there anything we can do to help if this were to happen again, hyung?" Yuto spoke for the first time that meeting.

Jinho's mood definitely lifted if he was able to tap his chin with his finger in thought obviously for his members to see. His expression was light even if his eyebrows were scrunched together. The whites of his eyes were still a light pink but they weren't getting any darker. His back was straighter, albeit still a little hunched. The other hand that was on his knees were no longer there, instead they were on Hongseok's knee -- Hyojong removed his hand already, recognizing that his hyung was finally alright.

All his members watched him curiously as he hummed, his eyes skirted around the living room not really taking in the sights. And then he froze.

"Oh."

"Did you figure out something?" questioned Yanan.

"No, I think we're good. Thanks for thinking about me but you guys don't need to do anything," he smiled stiffly, speaking a little quickly. It didn't get past any of the other boys; Jinho was hiding something.

"Now that we got all this settled, let's call it a -- ack!" He rushed to get up but a look of mutual understanding between the two men next to him prompted them to pin him down back onto the sofa before he could stand. 

"No way, hyung, you're lying to us!" came an outburst from Hyunggu. "Tell us the truth or we'll never let go!" Of course, it was dramatic but they all knew it was out of good intentions. Hyojong and Wooseok decided to join in by each holding a leg down in place, although they were resting their chins on his knees watching the situation unfold. 

"Never!" the struggling man yelled, trying to break free from their grasps. They all knew it was futile though. Hongseok of all people was keeping him in place -- the same man who carried him to do hot couple yoga.

All the Pentagon members started creeping closer to Jinho, some out of pure curiosity to see how it was going to unfold, others seemed like they wanted to join in on the fun.

Hoetaek noticed how pink Jinho's ears were steadily becoming.

"Hyung," came Yanan's firm but quiet voice, "you aren't ticklish, are you?" 

They all turned their wide eyes to the speaker who just shrugged with a glint in his eyes that spelled trouble for the oldest member. 

"No no no no no." Although it was a perfect response to his question, it definitely was more of a denial of the situation than the actual answer.

"I invoke my mat-hyung privileges for this to stop!" He tried thrashing around a little harder to no avail as his captors tightened their hold onto him.

"No can do, hyung, not when you're the only one in agreement to that."

By then almost all of them had a smile (or were they smirks?) on their face as Jinho looked around in the room. All eyes were on him.

He surpressed a shiver.

Just as a pair of hands -- Yanan's -- were about to wrap around the small man's waist --

"Wait!" They all froze and looked at Jinho's face. It was kind of cute ableit a little ugly the way his eyes were screwed shut, cheeks bright red, and lips thinned with a hint of a frown. 

"I'll..." He took a deep breath, "I'll tell, just -- wait."

So they did. Again.

Yanan's hands were still hovering over Jinho's waist, wiggling them around in the air but not touching his body.

"Someti... just...ered," Jinho mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. Hongseok noted how pink his ears were and steadily rising rosy complexion crawling up his neck.

"What?" 

"Hyung, you're gonna have to repeat that louder if you don't want to get tickled." Yanan wiggled his fingers once more for dramatic effect.

"I said," the small man nearly yelled, smacking his hands down onto his thighs and glaring at the first person in his vision, Hyojong, "sometimes I just want to be pampered. I want to be taken care of, okay?" 

Despite his fierce eyes, they were overwhelmed by how red Jinho's entire face was. He groaned in defeat, falling back onto the couch and covering his face with both arms. It seemed that Hyunggu and Hongseok loosened their grips on him enough to let his body fall backwards onto the sofa cushion.

"Ugh, this is so embarrassing."

"Okay." It sounded like Yuto's voice. 

"Huh?"

"I said, I can pamper you, hyung," said a voice that definitely sounded like Yuto.

Jinho couldn't believe his ears.

"Do you even understand what you're saying?" He immediately rose back up into a sitting position alarmed by the response.

"When you say pampered, do you mean cuddling and stuff like that?" questioned Shinwon.

"... Yes." Oh gosh. He could feel his cheeks warming up again as he lowered his head again from their sight.

"Anything else?"

"... I want to be encouraged and complimented and... loved," the smallest member finally admitted.

"I can do that," nodded Wooseok.

"Me too!" Chirped Changgu. It was followed by other noises of agreement.

"Are you serious? Aren't you guys disgusted? I'm your hyung." There was a deep frown settled on his lips but the warm colour on his face expressed sweeter feelings.

"And that's why I don't think many of us mind at all. We rarely get to take care of you, Jinho hyung, and this opportunity makes me really want to," Hyunggu explained, his tone serious but the glint in his eyes gleamed with what Jinho could guess was contentment. 

"You've always taken care of us. Now it's our turn to show our love for you," Hyojong further revealed with a soft smile.

Jinho let out a strangled noise from the back of his throat as he fell back onto the soft sofa. He covered his face once more with the crook of his arm and mumbled in defeat, "do what you what."

He heard light cheering (and... was that the sound of a high five?) from above him and despite his mixed feelings of horror, disbelief and possibly shame, there was a sliver of gratefulness in his heart for the love his members were willing to give to him. The shortest member tried to keep the smile off his face. No way would he give them the satisfaction of visual proof that he was happy; he had his stubbornness as a hyung to uphold. 

"Now that that's solved, let's get started on this new revelation!" declared Hoetaek.

What.

Before Jinho could protest, he felt strong arms sweep under the back of his knees and his spine. He bit down a squeak at the sudden carry and wrapped an arm around Hongseok's neck to secure himself. 

Jinho gazed at Hongseok's grinning face and looked around at his other members whose smiles were also directed towards him. A pleasant feeling bloomed in his stomach as he felt his cheeks grow warm. 

"To Jinho's room!" Ordered Wooseok as he pointed to the direction of the said destination. The rest of them cheered in response.

Wait, what.

His yelp couldn't be contained when they all started hastily heading towards his room with his bridal carried body in the lead -- he was still in Hongseok's arms for goodness' sake. Jinho was hiding his face in his hands; he could feel his skin burning.

A soft 'oof' flew out of the eldest member's throat as he bounced lightly onto the bed. The next thing he recognized was the feeling of warm bodies all around him: touching his shoulders, a head on the side of his tummy, limbs on his legs. The moonlight peeking through his thin curtains were enough for his eyes to adjust to the dark room and see all the boys shuffling around onto his twin sized bed. 

It was not turning out well. 

His bed was enough for his average self, but nine other matured bodies (some abonormally lanky too) were just way too much. Too many long limbs in too many sensitive spots.

"Hyung, you're crushing my knee."

"Hongseok, your elbow is digging into my stomach."

"Wooseok, stop wiggling your toes behind my back. It feels weird."

"Sorry, hyung. I'm trying to get comfortable here."

Their bantering seemed endless. They weren't all even on the bed yet; Yanan and Hyojong were still standing beside the lowly furniture, watching the scene unfold with amusement in their eyes. 

"I don't think this is working out," a voice by Jinho's bottom right side finally admitted. It sounded like Hui.

"Yeah..." Shinwon echoed in agreement.

"Plan B then?"

"Which is?" 

"The living room space!"

There was a cheer of agreement as they leaped off the bed and headed to the main space. Jinho couldn't wipe a goofy grin off his face from the silliness he was witnessing from his members.

He watched them trickle out of his room one by one until he spotted a single silhouette by the door with their hand out in his direction. 

Wooseok was waiting for him. 

Jinho slid off his bed and took hold of the outstretched limb with his own hand. They both walked through the short hallway together.

Upon their arrival, the living room was a mess. Not physically, thankfully, but bodies were everywhere with pillows, blankets and stuffed animals from the other bedrooms were thrown around. Relief oozed out of the eldest member when he saw the coffee table at least put away in the farthest corner of the commotion.

"Excuse me," interrupted a deep voice from behind the pair. Jinho shifted out of the way to see Yuto and Changgu carrying a mattress together into the living space. 

Not long after, Hongseok also came out of one of the bedrooms with a mattress.

So it was gonna be a sleepover of sorts, he mused.

While Jinho was swimming in his thoughts watching his members assemble the makeshift sleeping quarters, Wooseok also left his side to assist with the rest of the boys. 

Eventually, they finished. No one checked how long it took but with the bickering and ordering from all sides, it may had taken a while. No one commented on that.

The three mattresses laid side by side touching the inside of the 'L' shaped sofa (they took Jinho's too in the end). And although messy, the pillows and available blankets were at least organized in a sensible manner (Jinho brought his comforter and pillow at some point). 

They all agreed for Yanan and Wooseok to sleep on the sofa while the rest would take the mattresses. They got into their designated places and Jinho was immediately thankful eight bodies could lay decently well between three twin sized beds. Just barely. They didn't have much wiggle room between one another but none of them had problems overlapping limbs with each other either.

Jinho wants to request taking one of the ends of the mattresses but he held his tongue; his members took their time and energy to comfort him in their own way and it tugged something inside of him. He wanted to embrace their affections for him even if it meant being sandwiched around muscles bigger and appendages longer than his own.

It felt weird at first, sharing his comforter with the other boys. Instead of wrapping his body like a burrito around the usual softness of his blanket, his skin was kept warm by the contact of the two members around him. 

His back could feel the heat coming from Changgu behind him; his younger member's hands were laying lazily on his waist. In front of him, Jinho was face to face with Hoetaek with their pillow-covered faces staring at each other eye to eye. 

Heat was growing on both of their cheeks -- they had never been this close before despite being the two eldest members. 

"This is embarrassing," Jinho breathed out.

"Yeah..." Hoetaek hummed.

"But I don't hate it..."

The leader's eyes widened for a moment before it was replaced with his well-known eye smile. In response, he took hold of the eldest member's hands from under the covers and give them a reassuring squeeze.

"Goodnight!" Hyunggu called out from the side of the living room with his hand hovering over the light switches.

"G'night."

"Night."

"Sweet dreams."

"Mmm."

And then it was lights out. Hyunggu's footsteps could be heard as he went back to their makeshift bed and shuffled into the covers.

It was awkwardly silent at first. None of them tried making much noise. Some of them tried rolling around as little as possible to not disturb the others. But they could only be awake for so long.

Eventually, light snoring was heard and the silence became peaceful. Jinho was still awake though, soaking in everything that happened that night. 

He could feel the weight of Changgu's arm resting on him at full force while Hoetaek's grip around his hand loosen.

The love and concern his members had for him warmed his chest the more he thought about it. His grip on their leader's hand tightened just a bit out of concern for waking up the other boy.

"Thank you all," he whispered softly with a smile before he too succumbed to the comfort of his dreams.

 

Two years later, the nine boys all grew accustomed to Jinho's phases. Three times the sulky Jinho appeared during their promotions and three times did they try to take care of him. After their group sleepover the first time, there was a unanimous agreement to take turns loving him during his emotional slumps. 

The second time, Hoetaek was the first member to comfort Jinho when he found him slumped by the stairs outside their apartments. He had taken him to his room and cuddled with him all night until Jinho was able to genuinely smile again the next day. 

The third occurrence was discovered by Yuto when he went to the bathroom at night only to be frightened by Jinho's shadowy figure curled up in the living room. A little shaken himself, the taller boy hurried to retrieve Jinho's comforter and wrap it around the smaller boy’s body as well as him own, enveloping them both together on the sofa. They softly talked with each other until they both fell asleep mid-conversation in the middle of the night. Changgu found them curled up together the next morning. 

 

Jinho was content -- albeit apologetic to his members -- but also thankful. And his members didn't seem to mind either if they could be affectionate with him both on and off camera. What mattered was that he was happy and they were too.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to continue this series with oneshots of each individual member giving jinho some affection but I don't know how much creativity and time I have for that ahaha. I might do some solo and some pair cuddlings so I don't burn out. 
> 
> I also lowkey want to make more... intimate and higher rated stories about loving jinho but do I have the skills to write that stuff hmmmm... any thoughts? 
> 
> if you wanna scream with me about jo jinho and the rest of the pentagon boys, you can find me on twitter @jinhosgaze.


End file.
